


Scratch

by JCMwrites



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCMwrites/pseuds/JCMwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly angsty fanvid.   My first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Song Title: Scratch
> 
> Artist: Kendall Payne

 

Direct link: http://youtu.be/zKDIxXqDssc


End file.
